DRABBLES Quien recibió la carta
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Nunca comprendería qué era lo que ella pensaba al escribir eso... sería imposible. Él, todo misterio y peligro, ocultaba algo. Y buscando respuestas se topó con lo que podría costarle la vida, pero que no parece atemorizarla "Mi nombre significa valiente, ¿sabes?" Secuela de "Palabras para un corrupto"
1. Acontecimiento no tan inesperado

**1. Acontecimiento no tan inesperado**

Ella no quería aceptarlo pero, muy internamente, su parte pesimista —o quizá realista— hacía tiempo que sospechaba que _eso_ iba a suceder. Por esa razón, cada vez eran más recurrentes las ocasiones que _olvidaba_ apagar su celular, que _algo_ absorbía su energía o que _por una extraña razón_ prefería permanecer en casa viendo por la ventana. Sintiéndose atraída por el color blanco.

Algunas veces reaccionaba a tiempo y se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por dejarse atrapar por esos pensamientos que no eran para ella.

Pero esa noche ella no sintió algo extrañó, sólo su bolsillo vibrar y, después, nada. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al lugar bañado en luces azules y rojas, y más adentro, de sangre familiar.

Después de todo, lo había hecho.

* * *

_He regresado al mundo de los drabbles (por falta de tiempo para seguir con capítulos extensos). Esta el la secuela de mi otro fic-colección de drabbles "Palabras para un corrupto". Espero que tenga la misma aceptación que el anterior y que sea de su agrado. Eso es todo (No puedo escribir más. Estoy en plena clase de computación)_

_Saludos, Loops Magpe._


	2. Búsqueda de entendimiento

**2. Búsqueda de entendimiento**

Su padre estaba molesto consigo mismo. Ella sabía cómo se sentía porque se encontraban en la misma situación. Impotencia, frustración, odio a sí misma. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar.

—No podías —una voz resonó en su oscura habitación —. Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos.

Tal vez era cierto. Cómo ayudar si ella había hecho imposible el contacto, hasta el punto de no pasarse a su propia casa en días. Pero eso sucedía a veces. Desaparecía en tiempos difíciles y después regresaba un poco mejor. Ella había jurado que era eso, pero sabía que mentía.

Un cadáver y un arma eran la prueba suficiente, aun cuando su padre no le hubiera permitido ver.

La chica apretó la hoja de papel hasta hacerla crujir. El sonido que llamó a las lágrimas y lo imperdonable.

Rin podría comprender el dolor y la soledad, pero no lo que había escrito para ella. Eso sería imposible. Una carta triste y también cruel.

* * *

_Dejando el segundo del día (Mañana no podré publicar). Dulces sueños, días o tardes._

_Loops Magpe._


	3. Caras falsas

**3. Caras falsas**

Rin juraría que estaba presenciando una escena a blanco y negro, una película antigua y de muy bajo presupuesto. Se sentía de esa forma desde que había llegado a esa casa para presentarse al funeral de su amiga.

Como si la constante mirada de los asistentes no fuera suficiente, el lugar estaba lleno de hipócritas que discutían en susurros la historia de «la hijastra problema» sin importarles la presencia de las cenizas de una persona que no contó con la ayuda de todos ellos.

_«Ni con la mía»_

—Esa niña estaba mal. Ya sabes, de la cabeza —logró escuchar mientras encendía una barita de incienso en el altar.

—Pobre Tsubaki. Al menos ya no tendrá que cargar con ese _problema._

Se levantó de golpe. No soportaba tanta falsedad. ¿Así era como ella se sentía todos los días? No podía imaginarlo ahora que ni siquiera se sentía cómoda con las palabras de su padre: —Se veía pacífica. Ya no tendrá por qué sufrir.

Necesitaba salir de ahí o estaba segura de que gritaría. Así que lo hizo, y cuando creyó que estaba más tranquila, se sorprendió al reconocer la silueta de alguien conocido.

* * *

_Me hice de un cachito de tiempo para publicar este drabble. Agradesco la presecncia de la linda fifiabbs. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me hacen feliz. Sí, ahora es turno de otro personaje, pero claro, siempre estarán presentes Sango y Miroku._

_Nos leemos-vemos el viernes (si es que no puedo hacerme de otro tiempo)._

_Saludos, Loops Magpe_


	4. Distancia postmortem

**4. Distancia postmortem**

Ella seguía rodando en la cama, como las noches anteriores. La pérdida siempre era la causa de su insomnio, sin embargo ahora también lo era por él. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Miró el reloj. Ya era hora de levantarse. Se preparó y después abrió la puerta y caminó con cansancio hasta la sala. Ahí estaba él.

Seguramente había llegado con el propósito de hablar con su padre. Él vivía en la casa de huéspedes de al lado, esa que ellos le rentaban desde algunos años. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto: Un hombre herido que apareció frente a la casa de una pequeñísima familia, y una niña que atendió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Desde ese día ella no se le había separado y disfrutaba de su compañía. Porque podía ver la amabilidad de las personas y sabía que él lo era.

Pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no tenía ánimos para hablar con él.

—Sesshoumaru-sama. Buenos días —lo saludó con la cabeza y se retiró.

* * *

_Perdón la tardanza, pero en fin, aquí está el cuatro y el cinco, disfruténlos._

_Att.: Loops Magpe_


	5. Entrañas deliciosas

**5. Entrañas deliciosas**

Extrañamente, no podía borrarla de su mente. Se veía más pálida, delgada, con aros oscuros bajo los ojos y ninguna sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sesshoumaru? —una mujer hablaba desde las sombras —. No es común para ti estar distraído.

—Imaginaciones tuyas. A veces eres una idiota. —respondió con algo de rudeza, pero sin su típica frialdad.

—Tal vez. Pero un idiota reconoce a otro. —su compañera no era de las que gustaba de ser dominadas, ni quiera con palabras.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —prefirió ir directo al punto. Sabía que ella tenía algo importante qué decir, una noticia que le serviría de distracción ante esas turbaciones. Preocuparse por alguien más no debía estar en su constitución.

—Mira —le señaló un rincón de una pecera vacía que servía de terrario. Ahí, unas diminutas arañas casi recién eclosionadas se alimentaban de su madre —. Las crías se revelaron.

* * *

_Listo, para mañana deberán de estar otros (eso espero XD). Bueno, como siempre, agradecimientos a fififiabbs, a quien algún día de estos le pondré un altar._

_Hasta luego._

_P.D.: ¿Alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que los títulos de los capítulos del otro fanfic iban en orden numérico y que estos van alfabéticamente? Bueno, era sólo curiosidad._


	6. Fantasmas en el aire

**6. Fantasmas en el aire**

Por más que intentara prestar atención, siempre fallaba. Así que terminó por tomarse unas vacaciones. Ahora ayudaba en casa. Había más cosas qué hacer desde que su padre se la pasaba trabajando, pero eso no le molestaba. La compañía de Kaede —la mujer que ayudaba medio día en las labores del hogar— le agradaba, pero cuando ella se iba, otra vez estaba sola. En esos momentos no encontraba nada mejor para deshacerse del silencio que cantar.

Ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero esa actividad siempre le recordaba a Sango. Su amiga, en esos escasos días cuando estaba de buenos ánimos, cantaba en voz baja. Después Rin la escuchaba y acompañaba haciendo que los susurros se convirtieran en grititos y risas.

Aquellos momentos que ya no volverían.

_Bonzo brillante, brillante, bonzo brillante,_

_Haz que mañana haga sol,_

_Como unas veces un cielo soñado._

_Si hace sol, te daré una campana de oro_

—¡Perdón! —gritó al darse cuenta de la nueva canción interpretada, la que estaba prohibida y traía malos recuerdos. Pero sólo estaba la nada —. _Perdón._

Bajó la vista, pero algo con lo que se topó le impidió viajar a la isla de la nostalgia: una nota de su padre.

* * *

_Regresando días después de lo prometido (Lo lamento, pero estaba muy cansada por el desfile de la revolución -Ajua-), pero he regresado con drabbles extras. Más incógnitas, seguro, pero aún falta más (Mi propósito siempre es infartar a los lectores, así que consigan un buen doctor, pos si acaso XD). Gracias otra vez a fifiabbs, la cual siempre me hace sonrojar. _

_Nota: Ya que las seiyuus de Rin (Mamiko Noto) y Sango (Houko Kuwashima) también son cantantes, ¿cómo sonarían juntas? Mmm... Preguntas sin resolver._


	7. Giro de eventos

**7. Giro de eventos**

_RIN-CHAN, RECUERDA QUE PROMETISTE ENCARGARTE DE RECOGER EL PAGO DE LA RENTA DE LA CASA DE HUÉSPEDES. YO LO HARÍA, SIEMPRE ME ENCARGO DE ESO, PERO TÚ ME LO PEDISTE. ESTARÉ DE REGRESO EN TRES DÍAS, NOS VEMOS. _

_NOTO SUIKOTSU._

_Siempre firmando con su nombre y no como "papá". _Pero ese no era el detalle más importante, sino ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado eso con tanta facilidad? Había aceptado porque quería verlo, disculparse por su actitud y charlar con _él._

Pero cuando notó la ausencia de su auto, tuvo que modificar su plan. Bueno, al menos sí tendría con quién hablar.

—Hola, Jaken-sama —saludó al diminuto hombre que parecía atareado limpiando. ¿Un tornado había pasado por ahí?

—¡Rin! No te había visto.

—Sí, vine por la renta —un poco extrañado, le dio un sobre amarillo. Después regresó a su labor —. Yo le ayudo, Jaken-sama.

Y así lo hizo hasta muy tarde, hasta que alguien llegó.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, bienvenido a casa. Me tengo que ir, fue bueno verlos. Hasta luego.

—Espera.

Una mano tomó la suya, evitando su partida.

* * *

_¿A que no se esperaban a él como el padre de Rin? ¿O sí? Aún hay más drabbles de disculpa (?). Disfruten y comenten._


	8. Héroe misterioso

**8. Héroe misterioso**

El contacto mano a mano duró el tiempo en el que Jaken dejó la sala y Sesshoumaru se sentó en un sillón. Rin se hizo un lugar al lado de él. Como el hombrecillo que recién se había marchado, sabía muy bien que él planeaba hablar seriamente con ella. Pero lo que pasó después no fueron palabras.

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la barbilla, examinándola. Con esa mirada neutra, casi clínica, no parecía percatarse de que ella estuviera sonrojándose cada vez más. O tal vez no le importaba.

—Te ves cansada. Es por _esa_ _mujer._ —no le preguntó, sino lo aseguró. Sesshoumaru era extremadamente inteligente y la conocía desde varios años como para leer lo que pasaba en su rostro. Simplemente, no podía mentirle.

—La extraño —no bajó la vista. Esos ojos dorados le resultaban tan familiares que la tranquilizaban—. Pero también me siento culpable. No pude hacer algo para ayudarla.

—La llevaste con Suikotsu. Hizo lo que ella quería desde un principio. Así iba a terminar, sólo alargó las cosas por ti. —sorprendente, él dio su punto de vista. No fueron las palabras más dulces, pero a Rin le bastó con eso.

—Gracias por escucharme, Sesshoumaru-sama. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Rin le regaló una sonrisa, agradeciendo su preocupación. Y le obsequió un abrazo, porque... bueno, porque era muy lindo. Un héroe que decía no serlo.

* * *

_El último de día (Resultó que aún no tenía listo el otro (?)). Un poco de ¿romance? no hace mal, más teniendo en cuenta que escribo generalmente puro drama. Oki, creo que mañana tendré listos otros dos. No estoy del todo segura, ya que mañana es un "día de llamas" (?), pero haré todo lo posible. This is all, friends! Hasta mañana, y que la suerte esté de su lado._

_Loops Magpe._


	9. Importante o no

**9. Importante o no**

La forma en que movía la cuchara mostraba su buen humor. O al menos eso le había dicho Kaede cuando se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué hacía. _¿Qué_ _hacía?_ Un agradecimiento para Sesshoumaru-sama, desde luego. Nada dulce, porque a él no le gustaba. Tal vez ni siquiera lo comería, pero que lo recibiera sería suficiente.

Entró a la casa pasando desapercibida, ya que una charla demasiado seria continuaba. El ambiente había cambiado por completo, ahora se sentía pesado.

—¿Y ella cómo se enteró? —logró comprender de uno de los diálogos de Jaken. A pesar de contar con una voz aguda, esta vez se escuchaba algo amenazante.

—Recuerda de quién estamos hablando. —fue la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

—Por eso, Sesshoumaru-sama —ahora el hombrecillo sonaba nervioso—. ¿Kagura accedió?

—¿Quién es Kagura? —decidió salir de su escondite, pero es que la preocupación comenzaba a roerle el cuello.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, así que no te entrometas —le gritoneó Jaken.

—Perdón, no quería hacerlo, yo sólo... —ella sólo quería ayudar, evitar una tragedia —. Olvídenlo. ¿Quieren comer?

Si Sesshoumaru-sama decía que no era importante para ella, así debía de serlo. Él nunca se equivocaba, pero sí guardaba muchos secretos. Secretos que algún día podrían herirlo, algo que ella no permitiría.

* * *

_Regresando con sólo un drabble y muy cortito. Sorry, pero han comenzado los parciales y tendré aún menos tiempo disponible para publicar (Y justo cuando se ponía más interesante -_-). Pero, bien, espero terminarlos pronto y que la musa de la inspiración esté conmigo. Nos vemos._

_Loops Magpe_

_P.D.: ¿Alguien conocía a Inusayuka?_


	10. Jadeos de monstruos

**10. Jadeos de monstruos**

No podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Una luz roja de advertencia centelleaba dentro de ella. _«¡Emergencia,_ _emergencia!»_ parecía escuchar en todos lados. Ella ya conocía esa tonada que podía volverse fúnebre si no hacías nada para evitarlo. _No podría soportarlo otra vez._

Aprovechando que los habitantes de la casa de huéspedes no se encontraban, Rin tomó las llaves y todo su coraje. La misión para encontrar la verdad daba inicio. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ella había estado en su pulcro cuarto infinidad de veces. Así que decidió ir al despacho. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

Había escuchado ruidos en una habitación. Pero se suponía que _nadie_ estaba _ahí._ Algo o alguien estaba _ahí_ haciendo ¿qué? Quería averiguarlo, pero se percató de que su celular comenzaba a vibrar. ¡El monstruo se daría cuenta de su presencia! Salió.

Al devolver la llamada y escuchar lo que el interlocutor tenía qué decir, regresó al mundo real, al universo donde no existen monstruos, pero tampoco hadas. Donde soñar en exceso resultaba peligroso.

_—Examinamos por segunda vez el apartamento al extraviarse información que obligatoriamente debía de estar. Y al hacerlo, encontramos algo extraño._

_Oh,_ _Sango._ Y ella pensaba que ya había comenzado a sanar...

_—Había otra pistola._

* * *

_Regresando con dos drabbles clave. Disculpen mi falta de comentarios, pero es que en este preciso instante realizo un trabajo escolar (Desenme suerte). En fin, espero como siempre que sea de su agrado._

_Loops Magpe._


	11. Karma juguetón

**11. Karma juguetón**

Comprobó, después de unos minutos, que en ese momento el columpiarse no era para nada divertido. Sola, en un parque de noche y con tantas cosas en su cabeza, no daban como resultado ni una pisca de felicidad. Sólo había dolores de cabeza y mucha melancolía como resultado.

_—Puede ser que la otra pistola fuera un seguro. Si alguien hubiera intentado detenerla quitándole una, ella aún tendría la otra. No tenemos otra mejor hipótesis, además, las dos tenían sus huellas digitales._

_Así que lo tenía muy bien planeado._

Dios, ¿por qué debía ser ella sola quien cargara todo eso? ¿Sería porque Tsubaki se había desligado de sus responsabilidades y se había marchado? ¿Porque su padre aun no había regresado y ella era el único contacto restante? O era puro karma.

Debía pensar en otra cosa. Entonces vio a dos personas que, por sus gritos, parecían estar peleando.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? _—ayuda._ Al menos debía de brindársela a alguien. Gastar y no ahorrarla.

—Gracias, pero estamos bien —dijo uno de ellos sin esforzarse en mentir mejor, sólo sonrió de lado y alzó los hombros, cansada. El otro, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rin, se acercó a su compañera, un tanto protector. «_Las cosas se han solucionado»,_ pensó con satisfacción.

—Mi nombre es Rin, ¿cuál es el suyo? —ambos se miraron seriamente, dudando si podrían confiar en ella.

Sólo después de varios gestos entre los dos y una comunicación no verbal, la chica habló: —Yo soy Kagome y él es Inuyasha.

* * *

_El último del día, ¿qué tal? ¿Sorpresas o no? Pues bien, la historia comienza a tornarse más dramática (¿Aun más?). Pues, bien, saludos y despedidas. Nos leemos en un rato._

_Loops Magpe._


	12. Lazos ocultos

**12. Lazos ocultos**

Abrió la puerta de su casa, como siempre. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no entraba sola.

—Dijiste que vives con tu padre, ¿verdad? —la chica de cabello ondulado habló, mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar. Parecía como si nunca hubiera estado en una casa. ¡Qué cosas! Claro que debía conocerlas, si no, ¿dónde había vivido todo este tiempo?

—Padre adoptivo —no vio necesidad de mentir. Ellos se veían desarreglados y fuera de lugar, incluso melancólicos, pero no _malvados_ —. Noto-sama me adoptó cuando era una niña.

—¿Estás tratando de decirnos que ya no eres una niña? —el muchacho por fin se dirigió a ella. Aun se veía como del tipo pesimista y gruñón que no gustaba de salir de su área de confort.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo regañó Kagome. Mientras tanto, ella sólo rió.

—Es verdad, parezco muy pequeña. Pero pronto cumpliré dieciocho años.

Rin les ofreció su baño, cocina y todo aquello que necesitaran. Ellos le pagaron con voces, sonido y compañía. Pero entonces, Kagome e Inuyasha se tenían que ir.

—Pueden quedarse aquí. —por fin lo dijo.

—No, eso sería mucho. No podemos.

—Por favor. Quiero hablar con alguien. No me gusta el silencio. —Rin sintió las miradas clavadas en ella, la chica que odiaba estar sola. Quizá sí era sólo una niña.

—Sólo serán tres días. —Kagome cedió, ignorando el rostro de desaprobación de su amigo.

—Ojalá sean más. —Rin estaba verdaderamente feliz. Tal vez en esta ocasión su felicidad podría durar más.

* * *

_Después de mucho tiempo, aquí están cinco drabbles. Agradecimientos a Dulce Locurita (Wiii, otra pobre alma que se apiada XD). Mmm... creo que hoy no tengo demasiadas palabras._

_Loops Magpe_


	13. Mentes en rehabilitación

**13. Mentes en rehabilitación**

Inuyasha terminó de examinar su _nueva_ _habitación_ —con que esa era _su_ habitación— y la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta. Cuando la vio parada en el umbral, él abrió la ventana para ella, para la pobre ave que no quería ser encerrada. No otra vez. Kagome pareció casi suspirar cuando sintió el viento circulando.

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama y la chica lo imitó, quedando de espaldas. Tenían el tiempo suficiente conociéndose como para dormir en el mismo lugar, pero no la confianza necesaria para mirarse de frente y tocarse con libertad. Sus manos sólo servían para destruir y ellos no querían herirse. Los dos eran lo único que les quedaba desde que _él_ se había ido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —soltó por fin el chico, el antiguamente llamado Bastardo blanco. Pero él debía olvidar ese nombre.

—Intentando hacer una vida —contestó Kagome con su ya acostumbrada respuesta para cuando él le preguntaba eso. Sólo que había una variante —. Y las personas normales confían en otros.

—Pero también son traicionados. —la mente de Inuyasha aun se aferraba a aquello que le habían enseñado. Las malas costumbres siempre eran las últimas en irse.

—Rin-chan es amigable. Además, sólo serán unos días y nos iremos.

Después hubo silencio.

—Inuyasha, ¿crees que Miroku la haya encontrado y estén juntos, viéndonos?

Pero él no contestó, sólo respiró suavemente. Los dos sabían muy bien que él no estaba dormido. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Eso sólo les correspondía a Miroku y Sango.


	14. Nuestras personas en común

**14. Nuestras personas en común**

Esa noche Kagome también fue a su habitación. Sólo había pasado un día y ya se veía diferente: tenía ropa nueva, había cortado un poco su cabello para emparejarlo con el que se chamuscó aquella noche, y las quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas estaban sanando. Además, sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar, y hasta podría jurar que algunas de sus sonrisas no eran falsas. Todo gracias a esa niña.

Entonces, ese rostro descompuesto, ¿también era por ella?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —fue lo que entendió Inuyasha. Después, Kagome cayó de rodillas al piso y contó lo sucedido.

_—Sango-san era una buena amiga. _—_Kagome notaba que Rin tenía tristeza, y quiso preguntar por la razón. No esperaba escuchar un nombre familiar._

_—¿Era? —necesitaba más información. Bien podría ser sólo una coincidencia._

_—Murió. Ella se suicidó —¿Cuántas chicas de nombre Sango morían en el mundo? —. Siempre se sentía sola, pero no estaba sola —¿La soledad se contagiaba con mayor facilidad si te llamabas así? —. Extrañaba a sus padres, a su hermano, a su amigo Houshi._

_Houshi... No. No era una coincidencia, era sadismo en forma de destino._

—Y su nombre aparecía en los contactos. Sango la menciona en sus mensajes. Es verdad.

—No podemos quedarnos. —aquí ya no estaban seguros.

—Debemos hacerlo —Kagome no parecía convencida de huir otra vez —. Deberíamos cuidar de ella y esas cosas, al menos mientras llega su padre. Tomemos el papel de Sango.

—No, es muy riesgoso. Mañana nos vamos. Lo he dicho.

Inuyasha aceptaba que esa niña era simpática e inteligente, pero no podía asegurar cuánto de eso seguiría cuando se enterara de la verdad: lo que en verdad eran ellos, que Sango no se había suicidado, y que la causa de su muerte era Miroku —Houshi—, el amigo que creía muerto. Y si ella buscaba venganza, él no se contendría si de esa forma protegía lo poco que tenía.

Así somos los humanos: imperfectos y egoístas.


	15. Otros planes

**15. Otros planes**

Rin despertó con mucha energía —Era eso, ¿Verdad?—. Rememoró los últimos días: comprando cosas con Kagome, jugando con ella a "molestar a Inuyasha", disculpándose con él por medio de comida, cantando y bailando tontamente... La presencia de esos chicos misteriosos lograba disminuir los sentimientos tristes sobre Sango —ahora sólo trataba de recordar los momentos más alegres. Incluso con ellos llegaba a disminuir esos pensamientos constantes sobre Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿dónde está? _

Suspiró. Esos sentimientos se quedarían en ella por más tiempo de lo esperado, aun cuando lo más probable es que no fueran correspondidos. ¿Sesshoumaru enamorado de una niña? Imposible.

Caminó por el pasillo y escuchó ruido en la habitación de Inuyasha. Ella pasó de largo y fue directo a la cocina, donde centró toda su atención por una hora.

—Rin. —esa llamada inesperada logró asustarla. La voz normal del chico todavía le resultaba poco conocida. Más si él sólo mantenía una conversación con Kagome. Un momento, ¿qué era lo que tenían ahí?

_¡No!_

—Inuyasha-sama, me recuerdas un poco a alguien que conozco —dijo lo primero que se le llegó a la mente. Ella misma reconoció que era verdad, y también que era tonto ignorar las cosas —. Perdón. ¿Qué querían decirme? —Kagome la miró algo triste. Podría jurar que también lo estaba Inuyasha, pero él ya no habló.

—Ya han pasado los tres días que prometimos, así que... —ella lo sabía. Por eso no quería afrontarlo y hoy trataba de hacer otras cosas. Sin embargo, por más que tratara de mantener su mente ocupada, la realidad de que debían irse no cambiaría.

—Comprendo —si habían decidido irse, ella debía apoyarlos. Por eso fue hasta donde había guardado aquel sobre del pago. Sin embargo... —. ¿Pero qué...?

Los otros dos chicos pudieron observar cómo caían al piso varios recortes de periódico con la forma exacta para aparentar ser billetes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Inuyasha y Kagome lo decidieron: su partida tendría que esperar. Era momento de pagar sus deudas con protección.


	16. Palabras que resultaron falsas

**16. Palabras que resultaron falsas**

—¿Puedo ayudarte? Me siento mal dejando que hagas todo. —Rin se había encerrado en sí misma hasta el punto de no haberse percatado de Kagome. Pero no era el lavar y picar verduras lo que la tenía tan concentrada, era todo. Su padre estaba tardando más de lo esperado (ni siquiera podía mantenerse en contacto con él); Sesshoumaru y Jaken tampoco estaban, y ese sobre... Todo era tan confuso.

Sin embargo, no debía permitir que sus nuevos amigos percibieran que algo andaba mal. No era justo cargarlos de problemas que no eran suyos. Sólo debía seguir con sus tareas como siempre.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia —decidió comenzar una conversación —, pero he visto que no duermes en tu habitación, sino en la de Inuyasha-san. Así que... ¿Son novios? —Kagome respondió con un "¡No!" —. ¿Amigos?

—No sé cómo describirlo. Nos conocemos de muchos años. Desde pequeños éramos siempre los tres contra el mundo.

—¿Dónde está su otro amigo? —la otra chica pareció alertada por esa pregunta.

—Murió. Fue un _accidente._ Miroku era un hermano mayor para nosotros y siempre nos protegía. Donde vivíamos, nada era fácil, pero él intentaba aligerar nuestra carga. —sus ojos café se mostraban tristes. No debió preguntar eso. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era extrañar a un amigo.

—Se hubiera llevado bien con Sango-san. ¿No crees?

—Podría incluso jurarlo.

—Yo estoy enamorada —comentó sin más. Quizá sólo quiso liberarlo —. ¿Recuerdas que les dije que Inuyasha-sama me recordaba a alguien?

—No, no. Si es como él, te conviene ir por otro partido. Inuyasha no es un príncipe. Míralo. —el susodicho se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente una banana. Ellas comenzaron a reír.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido por ese gesto por parte de Kagome. Nadie pudo responder, alguien llegaba a casa.

—¿Padre? —pero no era él.

—Sesshoumaru.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Inuyasha corría hacia el recién llegado. Estaba furioso.

* * *

_¡Es hora del enfrentamiento! ¡Bananazos! (Perdón, pero amo ese "efecto tranquilizador" de las bananas)._

_A partir de aquí es donde "También se arrepentía por no huir con esos sujetos que al menos lo intentaron" y "Sentía miedo de que les pasara lo mismo que a Kagura y los otros" (vistos en el fic anterior) adquirirán un significado. Bueno, espero tener otro tiempo para subir los demás drabbles. Mientras tanto, felices fiestas._

_Loops Magpe_


	17. ¿Quién eres?

**17.** **¿Quién** **eres?**

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban peleando con violencia. El intercambio de puños terminó cuando el mayor golpeó al menor fuertemente, lanzándolo al piso. Kagome corrió a su lado.

—Sesshoumaru —estaba lastimado, pero aun quería seguir—. ¡¿Te la estabas pasando muy bien mientras nosotros seguíamos con Naraku?! ¡Bastardo, maldito! ¡Suéltame Kagome, tengo que hacerle pagar!

—El bastardo hablando de bastardos. —Sesshoumaru pasó frente a ellos y Kagome protegió a su amigo con un cuchillo. Tembló.

—Rin —Sesshoumaru se veía realmente molesto —. ¿Qué haces con _ellos_?

—Son mis amigos y viven conmigo.

—Ellos no son amigos. —¿Entonces qué eran? Simples personas no se preocuparían por ella. Ahora también estaba molesta.

—¿Quién es usted? —Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y ¿temeroso? Pero se fue e Inuyasha lo siguió. —¿De dónde conocen a Sesshoumaru-sama y por qué están molestos con él?

—Sesshoumaru es el medio hermano de Inuyasha, y él lo abandonó. —de ahí el parecido, ¿pero el odio?

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha la llamó. Ambas corrieron hacia la casa de huéspedes —. Tienes que ver _esto._

—Kagura. —una mujer estaba sentada y Sesshoumaru parado a su lado. Dos personas bellas.

—Así que no murieron. —Kagura también tenía una voz bella, pero algo fría. Más en común.

—Esa es nuestra línea —el hermano menor continuaba furioso —. ¿Cuántos más están vivos?

—¿A ésto le llamas vida? Esconderse como cobardes. ¡Y ni siquiera poder moverte con libertad! —Rin se percató de que ella se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

—Pero están respirando. Es más de lo que tiene Miroku.

Inuyasha se fue, seguido después por Kagome. Rin observó otra vez la escena que tenía en frente y se dio cuenta: ella no encajaba, jamás lo haría. Entonces fue tras sus amigos.

* * *

_La entrega antes de que se acabe el año... Agradecimientos a Artemisa (Actualizaría más rápido -ya casi termino de escribir todos los drabbles-, pero tengo un problema con mi internet -_-) y a Dulce Locurita, a ambas, felices festividades._


	18. Relatos del pasado

**18. Relatos del pasado**

Inuyasha y ella entraron ruidosamente a su habitación.

—Nos vamos —Inuyasha iba a negarse, ya lo había previsto —. ¡Y no digas que no lo harás! Él está vivo, eso es todo.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema! Yo estaba bien mientras creí que había muerto y ahora... —iba a colapsar. Su propio hermano había preferido dejarlo con un desquiciado. Lo abrazó.

—Hay que irnos —le habló bajo —. Si estás más tiempo cerca de él, pasarán cosas malas.

—¿Me dejarán sola? —Rin apareció de repente. Sus grandes y bonitos ojos estaban tristes. ¿Qué podrían decirle? La verdad. Debía entenderlos.

—Nos tenían ahí desde niños, haciéndonos daño. Por eso Sesshoumaru y otros intentaron escapar. Nadie lo esperaba. Luego nos dijeron que habían sido _castigados._ Incluso, yo vi la cabeza de Renkotsu.

_Mira con atención, Kagome. Ésto es lo que te pasará si muerdes la mano que te da de comer. Hoy es él, mañana puedes ser tú._

—¿Quiénes son? —Sesshoumaru llegó justo a tiempo.

_Perdónanos, Rin-chan._

—Somos asesinos —respondió Inuyasha. Una impactada Rin buscó con la mirada al mayor —. _Todos._

Un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos. Sesshoumaru fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la casa de huéspedes. Kagura estaba en el piso, a su lado, un hombre.

—Manteniendo su rostro arrogante hasta la tumba.

—Byakuya —era él. Parecía un personaje de pesadilla con su rostro quemado y la ausencia de un ojo. Pero por más que desearas despertar, ahí seguiría.

—Y yo que sólo esperaba encontrarme con dos traidores, me topé con cuatro.

—¡Vete, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí! Naraku está muerto. —Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

—Yo sólo sigo órdenes. Naraku me hizo prometer que eliminaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a traicionarlo.

—No tienes por qué obedecerlo. —ella se armó de valor y habló.

—Sin importar lo asqueroso que me pareciera, él era _mi_ _padre._

* * *

_Sí, soy una dramática (y quizá hasta sádica) por nacimiento. Espero tener actualización pronto. Mientras tanto, feliz año nuevo les desea la Grinch de Loops Magpe. _


	19. Saludo y despedida

**19. Saludo y despedida**

Byakuya había escapado después de que Sesshoumaru disparara contra él. No logró darle, ¿por qué? Porque su mano estaba temblando y su atención se mantenía sobre la mujer que parecía una muñeca. Porque ella ya no respiraba.

Entonces él decidió incinerarla.

_«Por fin serás libre»_ logró captar de sus ahora pálidos labios. Ella era muy importante para Sesshoumaru._ ¿Cómo estaría en ese momento?_ No estaba bien torturarse con eso. Ya era de madrugada y debía descansar. Había pasado tanto en tampoco tiempo. No, debía mantenerse despierta o caería ante los sucesos. Así que tendría que beber esa amarga cosa llamada café.

—Debo de matarlo, Kagome. —Sus amigos hablaban en voz baja. Tenían consideración de ella. Es decir, se trataba de _"Sesshoumaru-sama",_ de quien ella había confesado estar enamorada.

_«¿Y ahora qué? Nada está bien ni con él ni con nadie»_

—Pero prometimos que jamás volveríamos a hacerle daño a alguien. Además, también está Byakuya. —ese hombre que, al irse, le había dedicado una mirada extraña, casi enferma.

—No me importa. Sesshoumaru se lo merece. Si nos hubiera llevado con él, o si al menos nos hubiese avisado, de seguro habríamos tenido otra vida y la historia de Miroku y Sango sería diferente. —casi inmediatamente, ambos la miraron. Tenían el aspecto de haber dicho lo incorrecto.

—¿Cuál Sango? —no le explicaron con palabras, sólo le mostraron un pequeño aparato rosado que ella conocía muy bien. De él colgaba un adorno que ella misma había comprado y regalado—. Este es el celular de Sango. ¿Por qué lo tienen?

La joven Rin Noto no sabía si era un efecto del café, pero sentía una acidez que viajaba de la garganta al estómago. O era tal vez porque presentía lo que pronto iba a suceder.

* * *

_¡Volví más rápido de lo pensado! Pero ahora sólo con un drabble. Espero tener tiempo de publicar mañana. Como sea, disfruten._

_Loops Magpe_


	20. Trago amargo

**20. Trago amargo**

_«Con que la otra pistola era de él»_

No sentía que debía culparlos —seguía pensando que eran víctimas, unos pobres niños manipulados. Si de eso se trataba, ese lugar era para _Naraku,_ el director de esa obra trágica. ¿O para él era de comedia? Ella sólo quería tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar. Estaba viviendo rodeada de mentiras y asesinos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien imparcial.

—¿Qué haces? —Sesshoumaru apareció de entre las sombras mientras ella tomaba su bolso, las llaves de su motocicleta y el celular de su amiga como talismán.

—Debo encontrar a mi padre. —tras su respuesta, el hombre redujo su distancia. _Qué_ _extraño._

—Él no es tu padre. _—Claro,_ _era_ _obvio._

—Usted sabe dónde está, ¿verdad? ¡Dígame, por favor! —pero él se mantuvo en silencio—. ¡Sesshoumaru idiota! —él parecía sorprendido, incluso ella lo estaba. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

—Suikotsu ya no va a volver.

—¿Por qué me dejaría? —pero terminó hablándole al viento. Otra vez desapareció entre las tinieblas.

—Dijo _Suikotsu._ —alguien mencionó con la voz de Inuyasha. Sus amigos habían sido atraídos por el ruido.

—Como el hermano de _ellos _—Rin pidió saber más y ella respondió. Habían prometido decirle todo lo que le preguntara—. Él no era un asesino, al menos no consiente. Tenía doble personalidad. Hace unos trece años, dijeron que lo habían llevado a un manicomio y no lo volvimos a ver.

—Hace casi trece años él me adoptó.

_«Hola, Rin-chan. Soy Noto Suikotsu y a partir de hoy seremos una familia. ¿Qué te parece?»_

* * *

_¡Wola! Continuo publicando con irregularidad, pero no me daré por vencida estando tan cerca. Hoy hay otro drabble, el cual (ojalá) sea el del infarto (Soy una sádica juju)._


	21. Unión maldita

**21. Unión maldita**

Era demasiado noble decir que Suikotsu se había alejado de ese estilo de vida sólo para formar una familia. Y Kagome e Inuyasha deseaban descubrir qué era lo que relacionaba a Rin con su oscuro pasado.

—Por favor, Jaken-sama. Por mí. —Sesshoumaru parecía saber muchas cosas, pero también quería guardar el secreto. Por eso habían buscado a Jaken.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesas, niña? —la brusquedad se rompió al observar su mirada triste—. Bien, hablaré, pero será su culpa si Sesshoumaru-sama se entera.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo él viviendo frente a Suikotsu? Era muy fácil que le dijera a Naraku que no estaban muertos. —Inuyasha fue el primero en realizar el interrogatorio. Para el pequeño hombre, esos dos no le resultaban nada fiables, aun así, respondió.

—No podía porque Sesshoumaru-sama lo estaba amenazando.

—¿Con qué?

—Con Rin. —_¿Qué?_ ¿Que su querido Sesshoumaru-sama estaba chantajeando a su padre para que hiciera lo que le pidiera o le haría daño? ¿A ella?

—Entonces mi padre sí me quiere. —una pizca de esperanza y también de tristeza. Si él solamente estaba con ella por esa razón...

—Yo no sé eso. Pero no quería que se enteraran de que te tenía.

—No comprendo. ¿Le preocupaba que Naraku se la quitara y la convirtiera en una asesina? —Kagome expresó lo que para ella significaba una de las mayores torturas.

—Era peor si ellos descubrían que Suikotsu la tenía, que supieran que Sesshoumaru-sama y Kagura estaban vivos.

—¡Qué escándalo! Ni que Rin fuera hija de Naraku. —Inuyasha no lo había dicho en serio, pero el silencio de Jaken no estuvo de acuerdo con que se tratara de una broma.

—¿Rin-chan sí es su hija?

Cachorra de monstruo.

* * *

_Explicaciones en la siguiente actualización (Ya sólo faltan otras dos entregas y llegamos a la letra z, la última). Mientras tanto, les dejaré en la incógnita. Loops Magpe dice un hasta luego ;)_


	22. Valiente es mi nombre

**22. Valiente es mi nombre**

Aun no se recobraba del shock. La única persona a quien podría decir con seguridad que odiaba, la que había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, era su padre biológico.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Kagome se había acercado más a ella, incluso le estaba tomando de la mano. Rin sintió su apoyo. Habría jurado que ellos, después de esa noticia, no querrían saber nada de ella, pero se alegró de que no fuera así.

—Naraku tenía una obsesión por una mujer —Jaken continuó con su explicación de la vida pasada que ella no conocía—. De alguna forma, ella quedó embarazada, y después de dar a luz murió. No sé si sentía afecto o no, pero para proteger a su hija la envió a un orfanato.

—¿Cómo lo saben ustedes? Pueden estar equivocados. —dijo Inuyasha, dándole un poco de esperanza. Sí, talvez ella no era quien Sesshoumaru y Jaken pensaban.

—Suikotsu se enteró _por_ _accidente_ e inclusive pudo dar con ella gracias a unos papeles que le robó a Naraku —no existía alguna equivocación, seguía siendo la hija del mostruo—. Así que junto a Jakotsu pretendieron encontrarla y amenazar a Naraku.

—¡Ilusos! Él no se detendría por eso.

—Cuando Jakotsu planeó con Sesshoumaru-sama el escape, reveló todo. El ingenuo murió y mi amo encontró una oportunidad.

Kagome parecía haber hecho sus conjeturas: —Y si Suikotsu está con Byakuya, él debió contárselo —después se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias palabras—. Byakuya no vino aquí sólo para vengarse. Quiere a Rin-chan.

...

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de tanta protección "por su bien", ella fue a donde una grulla de papel la había citado.

—Hermana. —Byakuya portaba un rostro neutral, casi aburrido. Una mirada cansina por naturaleza.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? —habló lo mas fría que pudo.

—Sigamos con la empresa de nuestro padre. —En su mente imaginaba a pequeños sufriendo y ella moldeándolos. ¿Podría hacerlo?

—Si lo hago, jura que no les harás daño a ellos.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Vámonos.

Era valiente y, por sus personas amadas, ella se sacrificaría.

* * *

_Uff, los drabbles se hacen largos (incluso ya no sé si entran en esa categoría). Pero es porque comienza la recta final. Eso me recuerda que también podría escribir finales alternos, pero no lo sé._


	23. Waterloo para Sesshoumaru

**23. Waterloo para Sesshoumaru**

Kagome y él buscaban desesperadamente a su amiga. Sólo un instante de descuido y ella ya no estaba. Parecía que nada podría empeorar, hasta que Sesshoumaru entró, descubriendo lo que ocurría.

—¡Imbécil! —lo golpeó, culpándolo por algo que había hecho Rin.

—Él la tiene —Suikotsu apareció de repente, evitando el enfrentamiento. Por poco olvidó que esta era su casa—. Rin se fue con Byakuya.

—¿Y por qué no lo evitaste? —ahora Sesshoumaru estaba enfadado con él, iracundo de hecho. Su hermano lo golpeó con una fuerza que nunca se la había mostrado a él. Estaba inestable. Se veía preocupado por Rin.

_—¡Tsk! —_Sesshoumaru se fue, dejando a Suikotsu tirado en el piso. Si él iba en busca de Rin, ellos debían de ayudarlo. Después de todo, aun cuando no quisiera reconocerlo, tenían algo de culpa.

_«Además, si alguien como él está tan preocupado por ella...»_

—Otra vez. Nunca se va a ir de nosotros, ¿verdad? —dijo Kagome, mientras tomaba una de las dos armas que él había guardado sin saber muy bien por qué—. Estamos tan podridos que ya no tenemos cura.

—Vamos. Hay que ir por Rin. —este no era el momento para eso.

Después de una descarga de gritos con Sesshoumaru —menos de los que él había esperado—, ahora los tres se habían _aliado_.

—¡Ahí están! —Kagome señaló al reconocerlos dentro de otro auto. Iba muy rápido y no podían realizar cosas precipitadas porque Rin estaba dentro, ¿qué es lo que harían? Inuyasha y Kagome disparaban a los neumáticos. Cuando el vehículo no tuvo otra elección que detenerse, sabían que la lucha comenzaba.

* * *

_En serio, qué difícl es buscar nombres de títulos que empiecen con "w" y "x". Pero yo fui quien me metí en este lío por buscar títulos temáticos._

_*NOTA: Waterloo, hasta donde mi escaso conocimiento sobre historia francesa y mundial sabe, fue la primera batalla perdida de Napoleón Bonaparte. _

_ Loops Magpe, cambio y fuera._


End file.
